wonderousfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kogasa Beatrice
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wonderous Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kogasa Beatrice page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sarasue1 (Talk) 14:12, December 10, 2011 HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I see you like My Little Pony. >_> I never thought you would be one to leave me for the 'dark side.' I feel more alone than ever. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 15:45, December 10, 2011 (UTC) L to the I to the N to the K... Hey, you should come back to the Millard High RP here. :O --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 17:40, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but people are still adding new characters. Promise you won't be ignored if you start RPing again. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 23:46, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Yay. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 23:53, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Perfume Hey, would you mind doing another art request for meez? You don't have to, but I noticed you've gotten better. You seem to have an easier time drawing chibi's than me at least. I wanna see you draw a chibi character of mine. but if you say yes could it be sketched and not computer'd? All your WEEGEE are belong to us 03:34, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Can you do Ibby for me? You just need to make sure of a few things. *Sleevless, yellow shirt with Apple on it *Big ponytail with Big purple bow. *Pink Eyes *Large breast *Denim short skirt. *Shoes are pink with flowers on em. *Cute Chibi fang. Please and thankyous :D 03:47, March 22, 2012 (UTC) OMG SHe's adorable thankyou! All your WEEGEE are belong to us 15:37, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I am simply..one Hell of a butler. No. I dont. I dont even know what that thingie is...Try Ebay?Joey 066 15:31, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Or Kid Icarus Uprising. Even though KH DDD has your pal Joshua. Joey 066 15:45, April 10, 2012 (UTC) I now want one as well...I also want Black Rock Shooter the Game to be localized NAO. Joey 066 16:32, April 10, 2012 (UTC) It is for the PSP, and it is really epic. As for the Madoka game, sounds awesome...Also..I WAN PHANTASY STAR ONLINE 2 TO BE LOCALIZED ASAP. Joey 066 14:51, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Suika is Rena, I think. I would rather not. I get scared fairly easily. And who are you calling old? I AM DARK PIT, DANG IT! Joey 066 13:00, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Still....Heck, I wanna play the flipping Silent Hill series. I am too afraid, though. .3. Joey 066 18:31, April 17, 2012 (UTC) I will rain on your parade~ I was at Gamestop today and I saw something for the 360 called Dreamcast Collection. ONE OF THE GAMES ON IT WAS SPACE CHANNEL 5. O3OJoey 066 18:45, April 17, 2012 (UTC) I wub dem changelings Doesn't matter. You can say she went through a mid-life crisis really early due to a science experiment or something. I doubt anyone rememember's her personality anyway; its been so long. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 21:32, May 8, 2012 (UTC)